ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Siana Ghomor
Siana Ghomor is a Cardassian Starfleet officer, and the Chief Tactical Officer of the [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]] under Captain Elaithin Jii. =Personal Details= A child of privilege, raised by wealthy parents to succeed at all costs, Siana excelled at every task given her, even breaking past the male bias in the pre-Dominion War era Cardassian military to attend a non-traditionally female combat arms academy – only to find that by the time she’d graduated, the world she’d grown up in and had shaped herself to be a part of no longer existed after the ashes of the Dominion War had cooled. Her family was lessened by the War, their power and privilege spent in securing the safety of as many members as possible in its aftermath, and with the establishment of a democratic government, and a smaller, less politically-powerful Central Command, there was no need for a daughter that had trained from birth to go to war among the stars. Rather than dishonor her achievements and her family by accepting a lesser career, or, worse yet, becoming a mere trophy wife, Siana served for a short time in the Cardassian military aboard a Galor-class cruiser to gain practical experience, and then volunteered to be a part of the exodus of Cardassian citizens that sought to join Starfleet in order to try and balance the tremendous debt of vesala ‘network’; practically, the web of social obligations and favors that binds the Cardassian people together as a community that the Cardassian people owed the Federation for their gratuitous humanitarian assistance in rebuilding after the Dominion War. She attended Starfleet Academy’s Transition Program for highly-trained personnel moving from another culture’s military to Starfleet, graduating near the top of her class despite the requirement to master topics outside her field of expertise, and was posted to the fleet with a lateral transfer in rank as a Lieutenant Junior Grade based on her prior branch and command training, and pre-existing rank in the Cardassian military. She served without incident, moving through several ships as a proper fit was sought for her skills and personality, until her assignment to the USS Vinciere. While serving there, the Vinciere came under attack by forces controlled by a ‘rogue’ House within the Klingon Empire during a patrol of the Klingon-held former Cardassian territories. When her superior was injured in the initial ambush, she stepped up and manned Tactical for the remainder of the battle, performing with exemplary skill and precision. Owing to the nature of the attack, and the outnumbered status of the Vinciere, her performance earned her a battlefield promotion that was later confirmed after it was determined by inquiry that she could not be proven to have deliberately selected firing arcs that caught two damaged Klingon vessels in a crossfire with their fellows and ensured the loss of those vessels with all hands. With her promotion confirmed, it was decided that shifting her away from the Klingon-held former Cardassian territories was the wisest course of action, and she was assigned to the USS Miranda as her new Tactical Chief to remove her from further Klingon-related conflict. =Personality Profile= Siana manifests all the ‘classic’ Cardassian personality traits to one degree or another, although none to a detrimental extreme: she’s aggressive in that she always pushes for the best result she can achieve; prideful in that she sees no reason not to let her accomplishments speak for themselves, but also sees no reason not to make certain that those accomplishments are known so they can; cunning in that she thinks in multiple levels and multi-tasks information processes at all times, trying to outwit opponents without the expenditure of resources; and meticulous in that she uses her photographic memory to great effect in tracking and organizing the details of every facet of her life and job. She likewise suffers from the traditional Cardassian issues with xenophobia and racial superiority to a lessened degree. Her xenophobic tendencies are primarily focused on retaining as many elements of Cardassian culture and daily life in her own life as she can in order to serve as a touchstone now that she is so widely separated from her family. Even then, they are not absolutes so much as first (and perhaps second or third) choices. The tendency towards racial superiority that Cardassians traditionally maintained was hammered out of her during and after the Dominion War, to be replaced by a sense of personal superiority. She does not necessarily believe that she is better than everyone around her, but her personal drive to succeed leads her to believe (passively for the most part) that she is superior to individuals that do not push themselves so hard. Outside of that, she’s very smart although not a genius, and is driven to succeed by both personal and cultural factors. She absolutely hates to lose; she would never cheat to gain a win – that would demean her victory and prove that she had to stoop below an opponent’s level to win - but she’ll walk up the line and see if she can nudge it a bit with her foot to gain an advantage, whether it’s physical or psychological. She has little to no regard for the lives and safety of Klingons – combatant or not – as she feels that they showed her people none. She keeps to herself, and doesn’t socialize outside of required functions, as she finds the open, casual nature of most Federation crews she’s served with to be… discomfiting… after the more rigid, restrained crews that she trained to serve with in the Cardassian military. She does stay in touch with her family, exchanging long messages when ‘live’ conversations are not possible, always interested in the smallest details of her sibling’s lives and as much of her wider extended family’s lives as she can learn. She also maintains close contact with the other Cardassians in Starfleet as situations permit, trading favors and accruing vesala to increase her standing within their sub-community, and thus slowly, incrementally, influencing her people and her family’s vesala as well. Her only real recreation is the manufacture of wooden furniture and the hand-carving of decorative work on it. She’s a good craftsman but some time away from being a master, and always allots at least an hour out of every day to work on her latest project and focus on something besides her work. =Special Notes= =Service Record= *2371-2373: Ba’Remolk Tactical Operations Academy, Cardassia Prime *2373-2379: Ba’Remolk Tactical Operations Academy, Jehaldarok Campus *2380-2382: Assigned to ''Galor''-class Cruiser Kraxlar, Tactical Department, Glinn (Lieutenant (Junior Grade) equivalent) *2382-2384: Starfleet Academy, Transitionary Program *2384-2385: Assigned USS Denkauf, Tactical Department, Lt. Junior Grade (lateral rank transfer) *2385-2386: Assigned USS Harsk; Tactical Department, Lt. Junior Grade *2386-2387: Assigned USS Vinciere; Tactical Department, Battlefield Promotion to Lieutenant, Confirmed *2387.1120-PRES: Assigned to USS Miranda (NCC-77000), ]]Chief of Tactical]], Lieutenant Starfleet Decorations *2369: 1st In Class, Je’Geren Primary Educational Facility *2370: 1st In Class, Je’Geren Primary Educational Facility *2371: 1st In Class, Je’Geren Primary Educational Facility *2373: Third In Class, Ba’Remolk Tactical Operations Academy *2376: Third In Class, Ba’Remolk Tactical Operations Academy *2379: Third In Class, Ba’Remolk Tactical Operations Academy *2380: Promoted to Glinn (Cardassian Lieutenant Junior Grade equivalent) upon graduation for excellence in performance. *2382: Tenth In Class, Starfleet Academy Transitionary Program *2386: Battlefield Promotion to Lieutenant for excellence of performance under fire. Reprimands None on file. =Miscellaneous Information= Family *Father: Gul Narded Ghomor Mother: Ceska Ghomor Oldest Brother: Gul Intal Ghomor (Deceased) Older Brother: Dal Hardul Ghomor Oldest Sister: Veska Kaled (married to 1st son of the Kaled family) Older Sister: Jevrah Vakat (married to 2nd son of the Vakat family) Younger Brother: Galil Ghomor (Deceased) Education *2367-2369: Standard Childhood Cardassian Mental Conditioning, Cardassia Prime *2369-2371: Primary Education, Cardassia Prime *2371-2373: Ba’Remolk Tactical Operations Academy, Cardassia Prime *2373-2379: Ba’Remolk Tactical Operations Academy, Jehaldarok Campus *2382-2384: Starfleet Academy, Transitionary Program Personal Interests Tactical simulation games; individually-paced non-team sporting events; woodcarving and furniture making. Linguistic Proficiency Cardassian (native); Federation Standard (native); Klingon (fluent with accent); Romulan (fluent with accent). =Uniforms= =Sources= Elements of Siana’s background and Cardassian culture were borrowed from Iron and Ash, a netbook assembled by the fans of the Last Unicorn Games Star Trek Role-playing system. The netbook can be downloaded for free from Cold North Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff Category:Tactical Personnel Category:Lieutenants Category:Cardassians Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Player Characters